The Hanyou That Followed Me To School
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha goes with Kagome to school. Not much can happen right? Wrong! See what happens when girls attack Inuyasha and when his secret is reveiled. IK fluff


_Disclaimer: I own my idea!_

_Author's Note: When I was at school, got bored. So I started writing. I have no clue how this idea came to me but here it is. Enjoy! REVIEW!_

_Oh this is just a one-shot, unless ya'll wanna eppie!_

The Hanyou That Followed Me To School

"What do you mean you aren't coming back home yet"

"Exactly what I said Inuyasha. I gotta go to school; I have two tests today." The ebony haired teenager retorted, throwing her backpack over one of her shoulders.

"Why the hell do you care about damn tests so much? You should be helping us collect the jewel shards" The hanyou snapped back, his gold eyes glowing.

Kagome sighed as she walked out the shrine-house door, the wind tickling her skin. "As soon as I get home we'll go back, k" She tried to negotiate, knowing deep in her mind that it wouldn't work.

"How do I know you'll come right after skool" Inuyasha tapped his bare foot on the dewey grass. Kagome rolled her blue orbs"Cause I said so"

Inuyasha stopped tapping his foot and thought for a minute. He sighed"Fine, but I'm going to skool with you! And as soon as we get back, we're going home." The stubborn dog grinned happily.

Kagome shook her head, some of her hair falling into her face. "My time is different than yours Inuyasha. You can't run around killing people when you get angry and we don't have demons" she hinted at his doggie ears, twitching gracefully on his messy mop of white hair. She loved to tease him about his ears.

Inuyasha felt his dog ears. She did have a good point, though he'd never admit that to her. He had to think of some clever comeback before she left and he was stuck waiting by the well for a whole nother day.

"And besides" her voice broke the eerie silence. "People don't wear haoris anymore."

"Dammit woman stop your bickering" He yelled. Several birds flew off their branches in the Sakura Trees and cawed loudly at the couple before flying away.

The hanyou picked up the miko and ran back inside the shrine house. He searched for a few minutes in her mother's room and closed the door. "I'll be right out" He called through the door, making Kagome worry.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity later.

"How do I look"

Inuyasha had come out of the room, posing in front of Kagome, waiting for positive replies. But Kagome couldn't stop laughing!

He was wearing one of Kagome's long, dark red nightshirts that said"You Go Girl! But Your Boyfriend Can Stay" in big silver letters across the chest, and was still to short, almost showing his stomach. For pants he had a pair of Kagome's grandpa's old pants that they had cut for cloth. The left leg went down to the knee while the right was full-lenght. On his head was a bright pink baseball cap that had a giant purple flower on the front pinning his ears to the top of his head.

Tears streamed down her face and she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She rolled on the floor, clutching her stomach.

Inuyasha looked down at her"What"

-

The bell rang as Kagome walked through the doors, her "cousin" following her.

"Now remember, your name is Romsue and you're my cousin." Kagome remind him, for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Yes I know, I heard you the first 87 times you told me." Inuyasha replied cooly, now clothed correctly. He wore blue dark cargo pants and a long gray shirt that said, 82, in big dark blue letters. Disguising his ears was a red cap.

"Don't get smart with me boy! You're still wearing that necklace" Kagome reminded him, haughtily.

Inuyasha winced.

"That's what I thought" She retorted, seeing a group of her friends walking towards her. They quickened their pace until they laid eyes on Inuyasha, then they froze; all except for Eri.

She charged towards them, wide eyed and a huge grin on her face. "Hey Kagome" she said quickly, though she hadn't taken her big green eyes off the hanyou. "Who's your friend" she tried to sound subdisifying.

"He's my cousin, his name is In-umm Romsue." She mentally kicked herself, it had almost slipped.

By that time, the other two girls had caught up. Eri stared admiringly at Inuyasha, making Kagome grow angry. She pinched her arm to keep herself from killing Eri. A smiled appeared on her face, and she leaned over and whispered in Eri's ear"He just got out of the insane issilum."

Eri's eyes grew wide and she took a few steps back.

"W-well I'll see you at class Kagome. B-bye."

-

Kagome sat in her desk at the back of the class, Inuyasha beside her. He stared at a clock on the wall, his eyes following the second hand, his head semed to be spinning. He had to cover his nose at the smells eroding from the cafeteria. Kagome's stomach had cramps after he told her what 'ingredients' were really in the food.

Ms. Kreber, the Science teacher, walked in the door, her white poofy hair falling into her eyes. "Good morning class, I'm not in a good mood so let's get this lesson along easily toda" Her cold gray eyes fell on Inuyasha and she stopped mid-word and stared at him. "And who are you, why are you in my classroom"

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath that sounded like"whore" but a glare from Kagome made him bite his tounge. Kagome stood up and said quietly"Ummm, Ms. Kreber. He's my cousin from San Diego, USA. He's staying with us for a month and wanted to go to a Japanese school."

She sat down and Inuyasha muttered. "Yeah, what she said. Name's In-Romsue. Name's Romsue."

Ms. Kreber sighed, Inuyasha's ears picking up a 'whatever'. "Everyone make Romsue feel welcome."

The class began chattering, rumors flocking from every corner of the room. Kagome sunk down in her seat, wishing for the class to be over.

And when it was...

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you had such a hot cuz." Every girl in the class had asked her this. She was just glad the day was close to over, Inuyasha could never adapt to her time.

He followed her like a little lost puppy, creeping away from all the girls that tried asking him out. Kagome talked to him about 'distant relatives' which really meant Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and she asked how they were.

Inuyasha leaned over to her, in the hallway on the way to English, and whispered in her ear"I thought you said you didn't have any demons in this time."

Kagome had to hold back her laughter as they pushed all the girls away and trudged into the dingy english room.

-

It was the last period of the day, much to Kagome's relief. She and Inuyasha had managed to avoid most of the crowds and finally english. Just when she thought they were out of the woods...

"Excuse me, Mr. Romsue. We have a dress code here. Didn't any of the other teachers tell you that" Mrs. Rimotoka asked, pracitcally breathing down his neck.

Inuyasha froze, and Kagome had never seen him look so scared before. "No they didn't." He muttered, trying to stay on his best behavior.

"Actually Mrs. Rimotoka" Kagome had saved his life so many times today. "We went by the office this morning, but they didn't have one in his size, so they said for him to wear his normal clothes today."

Mrs. Rimotoka nodded and walked back towards the front of the room to turn on the overhead. Kagome wrote down the assignment, and worked hastily, while Inuyasha doodled while pretending to know what was going on.

10 more minutes passed, then Mrs. Rimotoka came back to Inuyasha's desk.

"Mr. Romsue, I was just noticing the fact that you're wearing a cap. That's against our dress code, I'm going to have to ask you to remove it."

Inuyasha's eyes grew cold"Yeah and who's gonna make me" He retorted, but Kagome stomped on his foot, making him shriek.

Mrs. Rimotoka snatched the hat off his head and screamed, making everyone in class stop their conversing and stare at Inuyasha, his doggie ears perked up.

"OMG! IT'S A MUTANT! SOMEONE CALL THE CLEAN UP CREW AND ANIMAL CONTROL! SOMEONE'S CONTAMINATED A LAKE OR SOMETHING" The teacher screamed, running over to the wall and hitting the button to page the office.

Inuyasha growled"Shut it wench." He said, jumping on the table and grabbing Kagome's hand. He picked her up and lept out the window, landing on his feet even though they were on the 2nd story.

The principal rushed out of the building, calling after them, and threatening to call the police if Inuyasha didn't bring back the student.

-

They got to the well quicker than ever before and Kagome was relieved to be on the other side. Miroku and Sango weren't there to greet them so they sat up in a high branch of a Sakura tree, watching the sun set in the distant blue velvet sky.

"Skool is kinda ok, except getting mobbed by those demons." Inuyasha joked, grabbing Kagome's hand.

Kagome blushed, and held his hand, watching the sun, waiting for their friends.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can I go again tomorrow"

"NO"

"Alright" Inuyasha sighed, poking Kagome's side.

She giggled and fell into him to stop the tickling. He smiled and stopped, watching the teenager sit back up. She rubbed his ears to get him back, and was surprised by the reaction...nothing.

Inuyasha just let her, then he swiftly grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her closer to him, staring into her eyes. She blinked a few times"What are y"

But she was cut short as his lips pressed against hers. His lips were soft and smooth and Kagome was so surprised at his display of emotion.

She kissed him back lovingly, her eyes flickering closed. Inuyasha pulled away as voices called from below.

"Hey Kagome" Sango's voice yelled.

Kagome climbed down with help from Inuyasha and ran over to her friends, wondering if they saw...

-

_I'm bout to work on a v-day/ white day fic since v-day is coming up. If you have any ideas please tell me.! Thanks!_

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


End file.
